


EMP's aren't the only things that stop hearts

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony is a werecat in a werewolf world. After crash landing in wakanda what's a girl to do but fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Howard was a proud werewolf that took credit for one of the greatest werewolf in creation. He was the one that turned Steve Rogers otherwise named Captain America. During the war the good Captain became a turning point in the war. Though you can’t change another person off their biology Howard had figured out how to do it and it worked. Captain America was an Alpha after he changed and was one of the most beautiful golden breads out there. Was being the key word he died at the end of there finale fight. He took the escaping naiz plain and took out the people on it only to have too much damage done to the interior to fly it anymore. He crashed into the ocean never to be seen again. If it wasn't for the pictures and autographs no one would have believed he was real to begin with.  
Maria Stark was thought to be a normal human based on the fact she never seemed to change infront of anyone. She would stare at a man down that was being rude to the point he backed down without much else being done. If she did react more than that it was her tongue that held its own. Her tongue could cut through the toughest metal in the world if she needed to have a word with it. That's probably why Howard had married her even though she was a human. He had enough were women coming after him but none could stand up to Maria when she’s angry.  
The were gene was the dominant gene out of the four genes a person could have. A person could only have one of the genes but could carry another to give their children. The strongest gene was werewolf, and werecat, then the vampire, then the witch and finally human. It was said that a long time ago there was a fight between the werewolfs and the werecats. It was to see which of the two were categories was the strongest. The war lasted for a couple of years nearly wiping out all were beings. That's why even though they have a higher chance of bearing were children there is so few of them in the population. Humans were the race in the majority, followed closely by the witches.   
So when Maria Stark was pregnant with a child everyone was happy to see a new were on top. The only problem was that there doughter Natasha Stark didn’t change like her mother. She would cry or hid behind her father or mother but wouldn’t change into a wolf. They had all gotten it wrong and the Stark heir was human. The only other option that she could have any chance of gaining the public's eye any different is if either Howard or Maria was a carrier for witch. Witches seemed to be human up until there 15 birthday. After Maria saying that no one in her family had ever been a witch and Howard having been apart of a pure bead wolf beed that was the answer.   
Some people wouldn’t take that as an answer and would try and scare or intimidate her into showing that she was a wolf just hiding. If she was a wolf then what was she doing hiding her true nature like that. How dare she try and trick them into beliving that she was human. It made her a disgrase to everyone. It became an outrage over the world that if she was hiding what her nature was. For the first five years of her life people called her names and would throw things at her. Howard had walked out on stage live infront of the world on her sixth birthday and said “EVERYONE SHUT UP! YOU ALL SAY HOW DARE WE KEEP OUR DOUGHTER SAFE BY NOT ANOUCING WHAT GENE SHE HAS WHEN SHE CANT WALK DOWN THE ROAD WITHOUT BEING ASULTED. SHE GETS NAMES THROWN AT HER AND ROCKS AS WELL. YOU ASK WHY WE DON’T TELL YOU WHAT SHE IS SO THAT YOU CAN ABUSE HER MORE? YOU ALL ARE MONSTERS THAT HAVE NO RIGHT TO HER LIFE. FROM THIS MOMENT ON NO ONE SHALL BE PREVE TO THAT INFORMATION UNLESS SHE DECIDED TO SAY SOMETHING. AND ANY OF YOU ANGRY ABOUT THAT CAN FUCK OFF” after yelling that at the court he left the stage and true to his word never let anyone know what she was.   
Sure it seemed like Howard wasn’t happy about her being human but she was still his daughter and NO ONE hurt his things. He was a wolf after all and she was HIS daughter. During those five years there was so many lawsuits that the court system had to start asking to make sure it wasn’t another Stark vs whoever case. It always ends the same way no matter who came through the door. There was never a reason to try to hurt a girl five years old or younger, especially if they hadn’t done anything but be born a certain way. Thats how she lived her early life, soon after she when to a private school that was never released to the public. She studied in peace until college where she met her best friend Rhodey. He became the only person outside her family to know what she was, and he was never going to tell a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

\--------Skipping years later------------

“Tones I’m telling you that you should shift more often and get out and sunbath or something” Rhodey said watching her in her half changed form. She was stretching as much as she could without fully changing. She touched her toes and then reached for the sky.

“Yeah yeah, I know but where am I going to do that without people seeing me?” She asked flopping down on the couch. “Rhodey come cuddle with me you vampire” She said teasing him a bit while smiling.

Sighing as he walked over to sit on the couch and take the spot known as pillow “You need to get out and shift more often. There was a study a few years back that said shifters need to shift at least once a month and that once a month was skating the scale on health benefits” He said letting tony use his lap as a pillow.

“I know about that study. I was the one that funded the study, remember? I’m still in contact with the head researcher” Tony said curling up into a ball. The light from the arc reactor glowing on her knees. She use to be able to bring her knees all the way up to touch her chest, and while she can get close touching her chest was a no go. After what happened in the cave there was a lot of things she couldn’t do.

“I know you did so maybe you should take the advice that it was giving. I don’t know Tones take the suit and go to a saqlutid area with a beach and shift or something. Just do something that doesn’t mean hiding who you are” Rhodey said looking at her with big eyes “If not for your health than for mine, Please” 

“Ughhhhh fine~ you’re lucky I like you” She said giving in to his demands. He had been trying to talk her into this since the study came out about its findings. It has been a long awaited win for Rhodey, to hear her say that she’ll actually go shift somewhere. The study answered a lot of question about shifters in relation to other gene’s. 

 

“Study of the were gene.

The absolute minimum that a where should shift is once a week. They can go up to once a month but it is not recommended. It is better is a were shifts two times a week for perfect alignment.  
Mental health as well as physical health will be at risk if they do not shift at least monthly. Vomiting, pale complection, fatigue, and loss of appetite can be physical complications. Depression, suicidal thought can increase when they have not shifted within the time limits. Extremes such as a year without shifting can cause homicidal thoughts and memory gaps.

The benefits of shifting once a month is hardly noticeable. Other than the symptoms being more manageable it is NOT recommended to shift once a month. Shifting once a week helps the skin and hair to be stronger, a stronger eating habits, higher ecosystem, and stronger muscles. As for the mental stimulation it give to the where's include but are not limited by: Critical thinking, higher observation of surroundings, Higher chance of memorizing things, speed in both math and basic language both while shifted and not, and the tasks of setting goals and getting achievements.

Werecats have a lower chance of changing out of intimidation. Unless there life in in danger and there are no exits available will they change to fight. Werewolves have a higher aggression and change more willingly. Werecats are also more prone to cuddling and other forms of physical contact with people they are comfortable with while shifted than wolves are. 

Both Werewolves and Werecats are more willing to accept outsiders from there genes. Oftan creating their own packs or clowder. 

Vampire’s and witches have a harder time entering the pack/clowder based on the fact they seem more dangerous to the were’s. It will take a few days to weeks more than a human entering the pack/clowder. 

Other werewolves and werecats entering another's pack/clouder will take the most amount of time. It will take a month before the others are comfortable with the new member. The exception is if the new member is a child or the pack/Clouder are children as well.

If a child is raised in a shifted form they will become more accustomed to the shifted form treating it as their original form. They will be less likely to enter society and more likely to live in there shifted permanently.

Both females and some males can give birth to offspring depending on their level on the Alpha, Beta, Omega scale.

The children born from either a female or a male omega will be healthy and have a 60% chance of taking after the more dominant parent.

If one alpha female and another female get together they to can produce a child without outside assistance.”

 

“They did a really good job with that research.” Rhodey said. He and a lot of other people put a lot of faith into the study because of how long the study took before it was published. 20 years of watching and checking on the were’s involved. It’s said after the study was over they all decided to continue living together. They had formed a wired sort of pack with each other.

“Yeah they did. I took the liberty to construct the house they chose to move into after it was over. Their still a strong bonded pack that holds family events every year. I think they sent me a christmas card with some of the new additions to there family.” Tony said snuggling in closer to Rhodey. His cold warmth was so confusing to her. She knew that Vampires always ran a bit cold but after days in the sun Rhodey's skin was warm to the thought almost like laying in the shade. It always brought happy memories to her mind that helped her fall asleep easily. 

Vampires could walk in the sun but after awhile they started to get sunburned. The burn happened a lot sooner than any other gene. If they walk outside long enough then they can grow accustomed to the heat of the sun and can stay out longer.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay so I wrote down everything I had a thought on and asked the R&D to look over the ideas and try to fiddle with them while I’m gone. Feel free to look at whatever they are doing to see if they need help or if they have missed anything Jay. Pepper has control of the company and has the emergency number that locks onto my location. If anything happens I can come back as fast as the suit can take me. I put up twelve extra security firewalls so that you don’t have anything to worry about. I made Rhodey promise to come by and play with you four while I’m gone. Jarvis is in charge while I’m gone. No, don’t give me any Dum-y last time I left you in charge you and butterfingers broke six of my tools. Listen to him and don't break anything” Toni said to DUM-Y, Yuu, and Butterfingers. She was worried about living the three here by themselves. They got so bored and lonely, and when they are bored they break things. It might be on accident that they break things but it still happens. After getting a couple of beeps from the three of them Toni turned her attention to Jarvis.

“Jay you’re in change while I’m gone. Remember that I can be contacted no matter what and will come running if you call. Are you sure you are going to be fine while I’m gone?” Toni said grabbing her bag and moving to the Iron Maiden suit. Setting the bag down it only had a few things change of clothes, toothbrush, and a bunch of wet wipes. She was going to spend the entire vacation in her other form. That means that she was going to hide her bag after arriving and then shift. SHe would come back and shift back after she dug up her bag.

“Everything will be fine. I won't call you for anything less than world destruction Miss” Jarvis said. He was so excited for her to get out and about in her other form. Rhodey gave him the study to read and after he was on Rhodey’s side to get her out and away from New York. Jarvis began to look into everything about shifters for Toni’s wellbeing. He can say with certain that she eats healthy and gets all the vitamins and proteins that she needs. Even if that means making shakes with the things she needs. It was in her best interest after all. Jarvis however, was set on not calling even if the world was on fire. If it meant that Toni could get some peace and quiet somewhere safe. He even got Pepper on board with this plan.

“Okay I’m going… are you sure you wont need me?” She asked once more. She had already tried to stay in the workshop for this vacation. 

“Yes we are sure. Have a safe trip Miss.” Jarvis said and turned off the lights and locking the door. Being on the other side of the door made it so that Toni had to turn and leave. God did she hope that she was making the right decision. What if hammer hacked… okay what if Shield…. God damn did she hate being the best right now. If she was easier to hack then she wouldn’t have to go.

“Jarvis how are things going” she asked 30 minutes later. God is this how a mother feels leaving there kids at home alone for the first time. She wanted to turn around and hug Dum-y,a put on some PJ’s and build all night long.

“Everything is fine Miss please stop asking” Jarvis said slightly irritated that she was still asking about things. She knew that she had to stop and relax but it was difficult. She hasn’t had a day off that didn’t involve spending time in a cave or hospital. This was going to be better hopefully. Of course that's not how things ever turn out for her though. After flying over the african continent she heard a warning of incoming. Unfortunately she wasn’t warned in time before it hit her. If there was anything that Toni was happy about was her cat like reflexes because she managed to deploy the fail safe and ended up on the ground alive. Injured, confused, and having a slight panic attack but alive. Okay maybe not slight but full blown panic.

‘Great’ Toni thought and was turning and she knew it. Maybe Rhodey was right with saying it had been too long since she last shifted. That's about 50% the problem the other part is that she was having a panic attack due to memories that flashed before her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jarvis where is Toni?” Steve asked after not seeing her for a few days. It wasn’t unusual that she didn’t show up for team bonding. Last night however was Movie night and she never missed a movie night. 

“Miss is on vacation for the next two weeks” Jarvis said not paying much attention to the Avengers. He didn’t really like them all that much. Natasha reminded him of the way that Obi use to lie to Toni. Steve was too controlling, and didn’t even realize it. Clint was always whining about something and wanting Toni to upgrade things and never say thank you after. He had of course talked to Tony about all of this. She stuck up for them and told him that she could move him to a nice place where he wouldn’t have to work with them. Jarvis was angry that she would try and stay with them, but he knew she felt a duty to the world to make it work.

“What? She gets to go go vacation but we don't?” Clint whined turning to Steve. Steve didn’t know what to say. Being a Wolf it hurt that he didn’t know where his pack member was. Okay so maybe he didn’t make it official to Toni that she was -his- um pack member. She wasn’t his really but the team needed her. 

“Miss is on a medical vacation for her gene” Jarvis said before they could do or say anything that Rhodeny was going to get mad at. One of the fun things about the tower was that it anyone spoke about toni it was recorded and screened for threats.

“What happened? Was something wrong?” Steve asked getting worried. Truth be told the only one who know what her gene was in the group was Bruce and that was because he was the teams doctor. She took care of her wounds more times than he could count. However, even though Toni knew that he knew she didn’t say anything about it. When Bruce brought it up once before he got the full sentence out she told him that it didn’t matter and not to say anything about it, so he left it alone.

“Nothing is wrong as of now but the vacation is needed to keep it that way” Jarvis said trying to roll his metaphorical eyes.

“Well I’m glad she’s taking care of herself” Bruce said smiling at the nearest camra getting strange looks from everyone else. Jarvia however, loved Bruce for what he did for Toni. Bruce and thor were the only ones he really liked out of the team.

“You know?” Natasha asked eye wide. It was the heaviest guarded secret that she couldn’t get her hands on. She knew Fury knew but wouldn’t tell her or let her know anything about it.

“Know what?” Steve asked looking between Natasha and Bruce. He wanted to know what the hubbub was about. 

“Know one knows what Toni’s gene is. After the riot when she was born it became the most guarded secret that only a select few know the truth” Clint said sitting down across from Bruce. Steve was surprised about a riot happening over Toni. Then again she was a stark so surly she was like him and a wolf. He didn’t know what Toni’s mother was so he guessed he should look into that. 

“So what is she?” clint asked looking Bruce in the eyes with a sly smile on his face. It would be great fuel for jokes.

Sitting up a bit and locking his jaw Bruce said “I am the teams doctor and have total confidentiality with all of you. What I find or happenes when I’m helping you is between you and me only” Bruce wasn’t going to give out information that he knew Toni was uncomfortable to share. The fact that they would even ask pissed him off. 

“Bruce, if Toni is in danger or needs extra help we need to know about it” Steve said with a hint of whine to it. He was supposed to know her the best not Bruce. He was going to right that wrong immediately.

“Then take that up with her” Bruce said a little worried at how Steve was acting. Truth was that Werewolf’s were known to be extremely territorial. They aren't as bad as they used to be. However, Steve was from when they were bad about giving their partners space. He knew that Steve wasn’t doing to on purpose and that he isn’t this controlling about anyone other than Toni. 

“Bruce please” Natasha asked putting her hand on his and batting her eyes. Funny it only reminds him of the girls in school that wanted him to do there homework. Taking his hand away from hers and looking back into her eyes.

“How about I tell Toni about your health and genes? Or about what we talk about” Bruce said daring her to say okay to that. “I only know because I had to do a blood transfusion a couple of missions ago. She and I haven’t even talked about it so the answer it no” With that he got up and left the room. He knew that they were going to continue to try and ask him about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonis heart was pounding and the world was a shade darker. Her breathing was hard, but it felt like she couldn’t breath. Her scenes were going wild from fear and not having to restrain them as much. There was so much more things coming in. Suddenly another voice comes through the panic.

“Can you repeat after me? 18 5 75 92 100 34 19 5” The voice said. Toni knew that trick and had been trying to talk but everything was too much. The smells and sounds where overloading her system and so she decided to answer back. 

“I can’t..too much..” Talking was hard and she felt her throat closing. Her lungs couldn’t fill up, which was bad already since she didn’t have full lung capacity anyway. She wished that Rhodey was here with her. She wouldn’t have to be scared or had to leave the safety of her home at all.

“Then let’s try breathing. In 1...2...3 Out 1...2...3” The voice said. Toni followed what it said and after half an hour she could breathe again. She saw a group of women in red with spears. Next to her was a male black panther laying low and not to close.

“Can I ask you some questions now?” The panther asked after a few moments. She could tell that he was a shifter based on how tall he was.

“Yes, It’s the least I can do” Toni said sitting down next to the broken suit hiding it from them. She figured that seeing her was enough of a shock to know who she was could be bad.

“Why where you flying above out land?” The man said sitting up slowly.  
“I was going on a vacation somewhere secluded” She answered. There was no reason for her to lie.

“Vacation alone?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yes. Truth is I haven’t shifted fully in a couple of years” She said not like she had much of a choice. She knew she was nowhere near her destination so if they were going to try to kill her they would have.

The man looked into her eyes for a while. It was making her really uncomfortable. She saw that the women were also staring at her is an awe sort of way.

“I’m sorry but I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this. Can you explain what you mean by not fully shifting?” He asked taking a quick glance at the women.

“I had an accident and was unable to shift for three months. After that life happened and I got really busy and didn’t have the time to. Six days ago my best friend pointed out that I need a break and actual kinda set this up. Well not this exactly but the vacation because even though he pointed it out I wasn’t planning a vacation” She said looking between him and the women.

“I’m sorry I have to shift back for a few moments. I’ll be right back” He said standing and moving away. Toni sat still not really wanting to get in any more trouble, after all having to breaking out of another cell would suck. After the panther shifted into a human she saw that he was an older man probable about her father's age if he was alive. He walked over to the woman he began to start speaking in a language she had never heard before.

“Ndifuna unyana wam apha ngokukhawuleza. Uyinkxalabo ngoku kwaye ayisongelo. Tshela uT'Challa ukuba sinomthunzi we-panther ongatshintshi ngaphezu konyaka.” He said.

“Ewe inye” The wemon said after there eyes widened. The man walked back over to her with a soft smile on his face.

“Please take your vacation here. My son will show you around on the conditions that I set. One you can not tell anyone about what you see here. Two don’t leave my sons side unless you have to. Three don’t shift into your human form until it is time for you to go. Of course you can take a bath before you leave and anything else that you may feel necessary after your vacation” He said with an air of royalty to it. Just as he finished another male panther jumped out of the forest. The spread in which he showed up made Toni stand and hold her ground. Upon seeing that he scared her he stopped.

“Sorry about scaring you” He said. The older man rolled his eyes.

“Umele umbonise indlela yokukhulula njengentente ngexesha lokuhlala kwakhe.” The older man said then walked away from the two.

“So I will be showing you how to be a panther I guess” The man said obviously uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to I can go home” Toni said still not sitting. She could see the women leave.

“Not going to let me try?” The man said slowly sitting down.

“What would we do exactly?” She asked still not sitting down. Call it instinct or whatever else but she didn’t want to be caught off guard.


	6. Chapter 6

“We can go for a swim, Climb a tree, walk among the people, Look at the types of food that's good to eat. What do you know about being a panther?” The man said moving slightly closer. He never moved too close or too fast when moving around her. 

“Going for a swim would be nice” She said putting on her usual mask of snark “After all I could use the relaxing water after you shot me out of the sky” 

“Yes well we are an isolated country that doesn’t usually let people in” He said looking at her. He realized that she didn’t know where she was and wasn’t planning on telling her too much.

“So they why am I let in?” She asked actually wanting to know why she was special. No one knew who she was so it couldn’t be that they knew she was a stark. Well the older panther probable will know soon but not as soon as letting her stay.

“My people and I worship a goddess named Bast who is a panther. She protects our people and keeps us safe.” He said looking towards a mountain. After following where his glasses went and saw a large statue. It was a large panther that looked to be watching over them.

“She blessed you with such a beautiful, sleek coat” he said much closer making her jump a bit.

“Okay fine you win this time. what are we doing first?” She said looking at him. On one hand this was what she was going to do anyway, now she just has a guide.

“Well you did say you wanted to go for a swim” He said moving to walk. She decided to follow him to see where this was going. But only after she buried her suit. After all that was the only thing that mattered. After that was done she caught up to him in no time.

“Finally caught up to me huh?” He said teasingly at her. 

“Well I had to give you a head start otherwise you’d lose me slowpoke” She said teasing right back. 

“Oh yeah? Let's test that theory of yours” He said taking off. She gave chase and found it harder then she thought it would be. She didn’t know whether it was because she hadn’t turned in a while or if it was because she wasn’t fit enough.

“You look like a child” He said laughing as he slowed down. Well that answered that question. 

“Yeah well what can I say” She said pouting a bit. He slowed down until he was next to her.   
“A year of not shifting to blame here, huh?” he asked once next to her. She didn’t want to answer. She didn’t have to based on the fact that they could see a beautiful view. It was a large body of water that looked clean. She could see all of the fish that swam around in the water. She got close to watch the fish swim around. He walked over and shoved her into the water. 

“Your dick” She yelled when she popped back out of the water. He was laughing and dry which pissed her off. Getting a sly idea in her head she moved to be on the edge of the pond again this time when he got close to push her in again she grabbed him and pulled him in along with her. It was her turn to laugh at him and he joins in.

“God I feel like im a teenager again” She said laughing “Tell me am I your summer love” she added dramatically.

“Maybe summer school project more than love” He said joking laughing right along with her.

“Mean! Platypus would love you” She said laughing.

“Platypus?” He asked looking at her. He had to say joking around was the best way to make someone relax.

“He’s my best friend” She said having stopped laughing. He knew that he had to keep her laughing so that she connected being a panther with happiness so she would shift more.


	7. Chapter 7

“What's wrong summer love?” He asked looking at her. God did he hope he didn’t ruin the light happy mood.

“Summer Love? Is that what your calling me?” She asked before sighing and shaking her head a bit “I just sound old”

“Your not old. What am I supposed to call you?” He asked hoping to get an answer from her. After all his father was relying on him to get that information. 

“You can call me Tony. How about you? Who are you?” She asked paddling around in the water. She didn’t give her last name because it usually killed any relaxing time she got.

“T’Challa, My father is the king of this land” He said then looking to change the topic he added “Don’t summer loves end in three months? Or something” 

“So I’m having a summer fling with a prince? This is just like a movie” She said then soon added “Is this a movie?” 

“Not that I’m aware of” T’challa said climbing back onto the bank. Shaking off the water of himself.

“So I’m just lounging around with a prince yeah that sounds like a real thing” She says not believing any of this is happening.

“Is it that weird?” He asked. It was somewhat normal to spend time with the royal family. After all he had to go to the tribes and spend a month there to help understand them. It helped create understanding so that the Kings or Princes won't lose their way.

“It is increadly weird” She said wanting to add that except for Thor and his brother she was the closest thing to royalty. It was such a surprise when they showed up that she didn’t know what to say really. 

“I see” T’Challa said getting lost in thought. He knew that most other countries didn’t have Kings or Queens anymore but not having a high profile person learn about the people around them. How did they learn to be understanding or learn to have a sense of shame.

“So you never answered my question about the summer love thing” He said. Wakanda had summer jobs and work so not much of a vacation. It was a time to find what you loved to do. 

“Summer love is when you have a short fling with a stranger then part ways” She said surprised that he didn’t know that. 

“We don't just hook up with people for a fling” He said not really knowing what to say in this area.

“Well I’m far to old for that so you’ll have to ask someone else” She said climbing onto the bank. “That and bestality isn’t one of my kinks”

“It’s not mine either” He said wrinkling his nose at the idea. 

“Hahaha I can see that” She said thinking that his face scrunching up was cute. “How about we move on to the next thing?”

“Yeah sure lets do that” Ha said nodding and standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

“So why are we in front of a bunch of people?” She asked looking around at all the people. She felt uncomfortable about the whole situation. She’s in front of people enough already she didn’t need to be in the light on her vacation.

“You are a panther we walk where we want to.” He said walking across the road. He had taken the long route to where the people where. He made sure that she saw all the beautiful wildlife that live in the trees. He showed her the animals she never saw in the wild before. But now they had made it to where the people. She watched as people stopped and let him through. She thought that it had to do with the fact that he was a prince because there was no way she would ever get that kind of treatment. She had a hard enough time with people thinking that she was just human.

She then saw a little girl attempt to run over. She tripped and fell hard soon she started crying. Tony walked over and checked her over. Other than a scraped knee she was fine. Tony sat down and waited for her to get up and go over than her mother.

“So your a softy?” He asked moving closer. Tony looked back to him over her shoulder.

“What of it?” She asked. Sure she thought of having kids one day but the whole stark name would mess them up. 

“Nothing, It’s just nice to see” He said as he sat down. The girl started to play with her tail and other children started to walk up. T’Challa decided to lay down instead because something told him that it was going to be a while.

“Intle” The girl said as she petted Tony. Tony smiled and bumped her nose on the girls head. 

“She said your pretty” He said stretching a bit. After a moment he asked “Do you have one? A kid I mean” 

“Well I have my robots” She said looking at him. Once she saw his confusion she added “I made them, I’m an engineer so there basically my kids. Dum-y, Yu, Butterfingers” 

“You built them? How did you do it? Are they just programmed?” He asked becoming twice as curious as before.

“They are AI I built Dum-y in college, Then there is Yu, and butterfingers, JARVIS” She said with a soft smile as she thought of them “Jarvis is my more advanced AI. He helps me with my work and Dummy helps by holding the fire extinguisher. Saved my life a few times with it” 

“They sound like they are adorable” He said looking at her face at read her emotions. They didn’t seem as regarded as they were earlier but that was no reason to let down his guard. The relationship was still on shaky ground and he didn’t want to mess that up.

“You should bring them next time” He said after watching her play with the children for a few minutes as the sun began to set. He watched as she moved from his side to get a large leaf and tickle the children. They began to run not wanting to be tickled with the leaf. It only took a few minutes for the sun to get low enough for the kids to have to go. He almost felt bad for not bringing her over sooner.

“Next time huh” She said as she watch the mothers call their children away from them for dinner. 

“Let’s go get some sleep what do you say?” He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

They made there way to a secret place only he knew about. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly interested in her. Bast only gives them most worthy people the shift of panther. To find that there is a female panther out in the world was surprising. Not to mention that she is an amazing person. Her brains would have been known throughout wakanda if she was born in his country. She would have had the best chances to work to change lives. However, she knew to keep her words careful and safe. It was almost like she had been hurt before. 

“So tell me why is your king so friendly for a country that has been cut off from the rest of the world?” She asked turning to look him in the eyes.

“I told you. We worship a panther goddess and you are a panther. Weather that is shifted or not” He said looking back at her. He could tell from her eyes that she didn’t believe him.

“Hmm” She hummed and eventually looked away. By the time that she had looked away he had felt that it had been hours. He wondered why he felt so uneasy around her.

“You don’t believe me” He said frown promanet on his face. If he was in his human shape he knew that it would be obvious.

“Hmmm” She hummed again not looking at him. After a few moments of waiting she added “I think that you really believe that.” 

“It’s the truth!” He said moving closer in an attempt to… well he didn’t know. She didn’t look at him and hummed once more. She knew that this was going to be a fight and today was so nice. Well the part that wasn’t crash landing in the middle of nowhere. She really enjoyed the people and playing with the children. She loved the view from the hidden by the trees. She could smell the sweet flowering trees and the rich water. If she was back in New York she would have thought that it just rained. There was a sense of life all around her.

He on the other hand was slightly memorised. He wanted to argue this out but after seeing that she didn’t want to argue he lost his steem. He saw the way she looked at the world around her. She was lost in an unknown area of the world without a way to get home. It was no wonder that she didn’t trust in his father's good will towards her. If he was her he would probably be the same. If he was somewhere where they took pity on him and he knew nothing about them he would be trying every second to get home. There must be a reason that she was staying where she was. Maybe she wasn’t as clueless as they thought she was.

“Why are you staying here?” He asked the filter on his mouth not working. Realizing his mistake when her head snapped to look at him he added “I just mean that if it was me then I would be trying to escape at every turn.”

“That’s because you have a place like this to return to. Other than be bots and three friends I don't have much else” She said leaving the ‘SI, and Hero’ stuff to herself. She didn’t need to tell them that. The more they didn’t know about each other the better.


	10. Chapter 10

They sat the rest of the night in silence watching the sun set. Then they watched the stars sparkle into existence. They watched as the stars helped the moon light up a new world around them. The fireflys and other phosphorescent bug wake up and begin their day. There was so many new things Toni couldn’t keep her eyes off the changes that happened around her. 

He smiled after seeing the first group of the night life wake. He soon looked at her and saw something he never thought would happen to him. The sun lied to him about her beauty. With the way that the moon and stars light up her coat in just the right places. He could now see how many muscles she had. Some that could only be there after years of dedicated work. But none of that compared to her eyes. They were wide with wonder, and something he couldn’t name. He wasn’t even sure that it had a name. The hunny brown eyes dark like black coffee, The light reflected from the moon looking like it was milk being mixed in. She surprised him at every turn through the day. Every time he thought that he knew what was happening in her head she would turn around and do something else. He suddenly understood what his father had told him so long ago. He wished he could say anything but nothing could rise above the lump in his throat. They spent the night looking at the beauty around them. He eyes locked on the world and his on her. Soon falling asleep into a new world full of the beauty that had just witnessed.

\---------------------------------------

The next morning when they woke up they had stretched before falling into an awkward conversation. He asked about her Bot’s and how old they where. She told him stories about how Dumy got into trouble in the past, and how he had grown. He might have been a simply AI it didn’t matter. He watched more closely to the way that she talked and would put in a few pieces of information on his part. He would talk about his sister and how smart she was. He loved the way that she smiled when he passed his sisters brains. 

Soon she told him of how her father felt threatened by her briliants and was often abusive. She told him of her mother and how she loved her. How when her dad left and her mother was having a good day she would wake her up and they would sing, dance, and bake all kinds of things together. She told him of how on bad days her mother would curl up with a cup of tea and read to her all day long. She spoke about how she could still hear the pages turning and smell the hot-cocoa that she got instead of tea. 

She spoke of her father's old friend and butler Jarvis. She told him how she saw him more as her father than anyone else. She told him that Jarvis had threatened a boy that had kissed her once. He was always there to listen to her when she wanted to cry. She told him that once when both her parents were gone that Jarvis and his wife Ana came over and spent the next couple of days with her. They had a picnic in a forest where Ana told her about the plants and animals that they saw. Ana told her stories about how she had beaten up both Her father and Jarvis for being idiots. Of course Jarvis would scold Ana for telling such stories. Once she got tired they would ready the most fiction book that they could find. Jarvis and Ana wouldn’t really read it so much as act it out. They would pick books with Adventure Taking turns being the hero. How they would both be sweating and panting by the end of book. Tony wouldn’t fall asleep while they were acting.

Then she told him of there death. He didn’t think that had cried so much in his life. After a few moments of his tears he got the chance to blink past them to see that she was also crying. They spent the next hour crying and comforting each other. In return he told her of his mother and her death. How he now had a new mother and how he loved her. He told her of the first time that he had meet the now queen of Wakanda and how rude he had been. However, she wasn’t going to let him disrespect her and told him “I know I’m not your mother. And I can never take her place in your heart but I hope that you grow to allow me to at least make your father happy”. They laughed art how she never held back her thoughts. Not then and definitely not now. 

“Your family seems to be so kind and wonderful. I’m sure your sister will become someone that can change the world” Tony had said after they had finished their stories. They had ended up laying around telling stories for hours. It didn’t feel like it took that long. It was only once there stomachs growled that they realized the time that had passed. It was her stomach first that spoke out against them then his joined in as if to agree. They burst out laughing before he got put to lead the way to the castle where they would feed them. Once they got to the castle he saw that it was lunchtime or dinner he wasn’t sure anymore.

“Well well well, Look who finally showed their faces” A woman said as she helped a toddler eat their food. You could say that the toddler was stealing food but that wouldn’t do. T’Challa laughed and walked over to his sister and rubbed his face on hers in a greeting before doing the same to the woman and his father. That lunch was one of the best Toni was apart of. She helped keep an eye out on the small tearor. She laughed as they talked about what had happened while T’Challa was gone. Apparently the princess didn’t like that her brother was gone. The princess had tried to go out looking for him giving everyone a scare. T’Challa would say that he was embarrassed but the way that the story made Tony laugh he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t mind being embarrassed for all eternity if it meant hearing that laugh.

HIs father passed him a note asking how things where going. He wanted to answer and tell him everything that he had learned about her. How he had found this cold, and scared panther to be one of the most loving person he had ever met. He couldn’t tell him yet, Maybe later that week or even in a few days if he could find the will to separate himself from her side. For now his father would have to make due with the look that he gave her after reading the note. Oh and how she had looked back at him had his heart fluttering. It was too soon to fall in love but how could he not?


End file.
